dating site not work for an ace
by Shofia
Summary: Aomine is totally wanting a girlfriend. interested?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Reunion

Ruang karaoke itu penuh sesak. Para lelaki bernyanyi dengan lantang namun lebih terlihat seperti sedang bergulat. Sedangkan dipojok ruang itu, terdiam enam laki-laki. Duduk berdekatan namun tak saling menyapa. Melirik satu sama lainpun tidak.

"Tetsu-kun~~" teriak Momoi Satsuki sambil memeluk lengan Kuroko.

"oh, Momoi-san. Halo."

Hanya itu, lalu kembali sunyi.

"hei, kenapa kalian diam saja?" Momoi mengomentari para sahabat lama itu. "oi, Aomine, sudah ucapkan salam belum pada Tetsu?"

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya, "cih."

Momoi tersenyum lebar. Ia menemukan topik menarik untuk dibicarakan. "hey, hey. Bagaimana kehidupan SMA kalian?" Tidak ada yang menjawab, hanya Kuroko yang memperhatikannya namun juga terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa.

"maksudku..." Momoi menghela napas, "apakah kalian sudah punya pacar? Ada orang yang kalian sukai? Eh~ Tetsu-kun tidak ada kan?"

"tidak," jawab Kuroko singkat.

"aaah," Kise mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Momoi sudah menduga topik ini akan membuat Kise bersuara. "aku ada. Aku baru saja memiliki pacar. Hei, Kurokocchi, kalau kamu mau aku bisa memperkenalkanmu dengan teman perempuanku."

Momoi menelan ludahnya.

"tidak, Kise-kun. Terima kasih." Momoi tersenyum lega.

"hah, Kise." Tanpa diduga Midorima bersuara. "apa hanya itu yang ada diotakmu?" Kise mengerut, mengembuskan napasnya, kemudian bersandar. "kamu tidak akan mengerti masalah ini, Midorimacchi."

"apa kau bilang?!" Midorima menarik kerah baju Kise.

"hei, bisa tidak tenang sedikit?" Akashi menguap. "aku mengantuk."

"wah, Akashi hebat. Bisa mengantuk di tempat seperti ini," puji Murasakibara. Pujian yang aneh, memang.

Momoi tertawa. "Kise, ayo ceritakan seperti apa pacarmu itu?"

Kise seperti berpikir sejenak. Ia mengelus-elus dagunya. Semua memperhatikan kecuali Akashi yang matanya sudah tertutup. "dia itu seperti..." semua wajah mendekati Kise, penasaran.

Pacar Kise-kun...? mungkin model juga? Pikir Kuroko.

Hmm... pacar Kise... dia kan gemini dan bergolongan darah A. Jika sampai tahap pacaran... mungkin pacarnya akan berglongan darah O atau AB. Mungkin zodiacnya Virgo...? pikir Midorima.

Pacar Kise... mungkin rasanya seperti stik cokelat ini? ...ya begitulah pikir Murasakibara.

Ah, sial. Aku penasaran. Pacarnya Kise seperti apa ya? Mungkin seperti Tetsu... ya. Tetsu versi perempuan. Ah, manis sekali. Pikir Aomine.

"hmmm..." Kise tersenyum, "gorilla."

?

Semua terdiam. Kuroko dengan fantasinya yaitu model gorilla. Midorima bingung, tak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. Apa ia salah dengar? Murasakibara juga berpikir aneh... ia berpikir tentang stik rasa gorilla *apa ini*sementara Aomine mulai memandangi Kuroko yang sedang terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tetsu...? Gorilla...?

"mm, maaf, Kise-kun. Gorilla?" Kuroko memandangi Kise meminta jawaban cepat.

Kise mengangguk mantap. "ya. Dia suka berteriak, memukul dan menendangku, dia bahkan memakai celana olahraga dibalik rok sekolahnya, tapi dia manis, dia juga suka bermain basket denganku."

Eh?

"ne, Kise, kamu punya kenalan lain tidak? Kenalkan tuh, dengan Aomine. Dia lagi mencari pacar," kata Momoi yang langsung diserang oleh Aomine.

"EEEEHHHHH?!"

...bahkan Akashi ikut teriak.

. . .

"nah, itu dia!" seru Kise sambil menunjuk sesosok perempuan berambut hitam yang berdiri di depan pintu keluar karaoke. "nah, sampai disini dulu, ya! Ah, Aominecchi, aku akan kirimkan foto dan biodata beberapa kenalanku nanti ya! Tunggu e-mail ku. Ja nee~"

Kise berlari menjauh. Aomine menggeram sambil memasang tatapan membunuh kearah Momoi yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kuroko.

Sial. Bisa-bisanya Momoi menceritakan aib itu dengan mudahnya. Pikir Aomine.

"aku juga akan pulang. Senang bisa bertemu kalian malam ini," kata Kuroko sopan lalu membungkuk. "nah, aku juga akan pulang bersama Tetsu! Ja nee~~" Momoi mengikuti Kuroko sambil terus memegang pundak Kuroko.

"Oi! Satsuki! Urusan kita belum selesai!" seru Aomine yang membuat Momoi berlari sambil terus menempel pada Kuroko.

"Momoi-san, tolong lepaskan."

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna :D

aku blm punya pengalaman di dunia fanfiction, jadi maaf ya kalau banyak salah disana-sini ehehe, kalau boleh tolong di review juga yaa :) terima kasih sebelumnya^^

* * *

Chapter 2 : Transfer Student

**Aomine POV**

... "Aomine-kun!" panggil Satsuki untuk yang ke 99 kalinya hari ini. Mengganggu jam tidur siang saja. Dan yang lebih parah, ia seperti sama sekali tak bersalah telah membongkar aibku itu.

"Aomine! Gomen. Untuk yang kemarin malam. Ayo turun dulu sebentar."

"Urusai, Satsuki."

Derap kaki Satsuki menaiki tangga dan menghampiriku. Melemparkan buku tulisnya kemudian berjongkok. Hendak mengambil laptopku... namun kurang cepat.

"jangan berani lihat-lihat lagi, Satsuki," ancamku.

Aku memeluk laptopku kemudian kembali berbaring.

"sudah dapat e-mail dari Kise?" tanya Satsuki. Sebenarnya tidak mau menjawab, tapi kalau tidak dijawab, gadis menyebalkan ini pasti akan terus bertanya. "sudah."

"jadi? Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"apanya?" aku pura-pura bego.

"cocok tidak?"

"tidak."

"kenapa?"

"mereka terlalu berlebihan."

Satsuki tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku membuka mata dan bangun duduk. Aku melihat air mata menetes selagi dia tertawa.

Apa sih yang begitu lucu? Menyebalkan sekali.

"untuk seseorang yang ditolak sepuluh cewek dari situs kencan dalam waktu seminggu. Kau terlalu milih-milih."

Sial. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantah, karena... ya... itu fakta. Tapi...

"mereka hanya tidak tau siapa aku sesungguhnya. Hah. Berani-beraninya menolakku. Mereka tidak tau saja kalau aku ini pemain basket yang hebat."

Satsuki berhenti tertawa. "nah, bagaimana jangan memulainya dari situs kencan?"

Aku kembali berbaring dan menutup mata. Satsuki bawel. Rasanya ingin sekali menendangnya dari atas atap ini.

"Aomine! Jangan diam saja, jawaaabb!"

Satsuki mengguncang-guncangkan badanku sambil terus berteriak. Oh, ya. Mungkin beginilah pacar Kise. Malang sekali nasibnya. "apa pertanyaanmu?"

Satsuki berdiri. Aku tidak membuka mataku, hanya dugaan.

"jangan memulainya dari situs kencan, idiot. Cari orang yang tau siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya, tuan jago basket!" perintah Satsuki, "di kelas ada murid baru, kau sebaiknya turun dan memperkenalkan dirimu!"

Satsuki membalikan badannya dan pergi.

Murid baru? Paling-paling menjijikan... lagipula aku ingin tidur siang.

. . .

Mataku terbuka perlahan. Langit sudah berwarna oranye.

Aku tidur terlalu lama.

Lebih baik cepat pulang. Aku akan bolos latihan basket lagi. Ah, aku harus mengambil tasku, lebih baik cepat.

**KREK.** Suara pintu digeser.

Aku menoleh.

Pendek, kecil, rapuh. Itu yang aku lihat. Dia menunduk masuk, merapikan isi tasnya dan aku memerhatikannya tanpa suara.

Pernahkah aku melihat sosok ini?

"kamu siapa?" tanyaku dengan suara yang terlalu besar. Mungkin membuatnya takut hingga memejamkan matanya.

"ano... aku anak baru."

Oh, ini yang dibicarakan Satsuki. Hm... dia seperti boneka... atau bolu stoberi?

Aku mendekatinya, menjulurkan tanganku dan tersenyum. "hah, anak baru ya? Perkenalkan deh, aku Aomine Daiki. Teman sekelasmu. Tapi yah... aku dari tadi pagi membolos dan pergi ke atap. Hah, pelajaran sekolah tak begitu sesuai denganku. Tapi asal kau tau aku ini jago ber—"

"s- sumimase, aku harus pergi—se- se- senang bertemu denganmu!" serunya lalu berlari. Nyaris jatuh di depan pintu kelas.

Apa-apaan dia itu. Mengerikan. Bahkan berani memotong perkataanku.

Eh, tunggu. Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara tadi? Ah, tapi aku ini kan memang benar hebat.

Sial sekali anak baru itu. Tapi manis juga...

...seperti Tetsu. Eh, bukan. lebih mirip kue bolu.

. . .

Kamu berlari terengah-engah sampai loker sepatu. Laki-laki di kelas tadi menyeramkan.

Senyumnya saja seperti ingin membunuhmu, mana bisa kamu berada disana lebih lama? Nada suaranya terlalu tinggi dan arogan. Aomine Daiki. Ya, nama yang selalu disebut-sebut di kelas selama makan siang, kan? yang tidak pernah hadir dan bahkan guru enggan memanggilnya masuk kelas. Dia pasti orang berbahaya. Kamu berpikir lebih baik menghindari orang itu.

"oi."

Kamu menoleh. Aomine Daiki mendapati kamu bernapas tidak teratur. Kamu ingin berlari tapi sudah tidak sanggup. Jadi kamu hanya diam mendongak. Lalu kamu berpikir... mungkin Aomine Daiki ini tingginya dua kali darimu... atau mungkin tiga?! Mungkin dua setengah?

"oy. Kenapa tadi lari? Tidak sopan tau."

Kamu kini semakin memojok. Bahumu bersentuhan dengan loker. Aomine Daiki semakin mendekat. Wajahnya seram, sepertinya marah.

"sumimase..." Cuma itu yang kamu katakan.

"kamu pikir itu cukup, hah?!"

Celaka... mungkin dia akan menghajarmu. Kamu menyesal karena lari tadi. Mungkin besok kamu akan minta pindah sekolah... atau pindah kelas juga tidak apa-apa. Kemana saja asal tidak dekat-dekat dengan monster ini.

Kamu memejamkan matamu. Siap untuk menerima segala serangan fisik dari dua-kali-lipatmu.

Namun sampai kau membuka mata, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Seinchi pun dia tidak melukaimu. Dia justru mengacak-acak rambutmu sambil tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya berbeda, "namamu?"

Kamu bingung harus bagaimana. Wajahnya dekat. Kamu berdebar, mengalihkan pandanganmu dari Aomine Daiki. Kemudian dengan pelan menyebut nama lengkapmu.

"oke. Aku akan memanggilmu Stoberi-chan. Oke?"

_Stoberi...-chan?_

Kamu bingung namun akhirnya mengangguk. Aomine Daiki kembali tersenyum dengan menyeramkan.

Ia menunjuk hidungmu, "lain kali, kalau aku bicara, tatap aku. Jangan tatap yang lain. hanya aku. Mengerti?"

Dia berjalan pergi. Dan kamu baru menyadari, kalau kamu sedaritadi menahan napasmu.

Aomine Daiki memang mengerikan.

-CHAPTER 2 END-


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kamu memandang keluar jendela. Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini. Dan kamu tidak melihat sosok Aomine Daiki. Syukurlah.

Kamu mengalihkan pandanganmu ke ruang kelas. Kamu memang tidak pandai bergaul. Ini hari keempat kamu sekolah di Touou dan kamu belum memiliki satu temanpun. Kamu makan siang sendiri, mereka hanya mengajakmu mengobrol sesaat setelah kamu masuk pada hari pertama. Lalu, mungkin, menganggapmu membosankan, dan meninggalkanmu.

**SREK.**

Kamu berdiri sambil membawa bento yang sudah kamu siapkan. Hendak pergi ke atap untuk makan siang yang menyenangkan.

Kemudian kamu ingat kata-kata Aomine Daiki...

...dia ada di atap. Membolos disana.

Akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk makan di halaman sekolah.

Kamu memeluk bentomu sambil berjalan ke bangku dekat gym. Saat itu sepi, sangat menenangkan. Kamu harap dirimu sendiri tidak akan bosan. Yah... orang yang membosankan bukan berarti menyukai rasa bosan kan?

"Stoberi-chan?"

Eh? Stoberi...-chan?...!

Kamu menoleh terlalu cepat makanya terlalu kaget saat melihat sosok Aomine Daiki yang penuh keringat. Senyum itu tidak ada disana, namun ia tidak terlihat begitu mengerikan. Napasnya berat dan baunya menjijikkan. Tapi kamu berdiri disana, menunggu dia bicara.

"sedang apa disini?" tanyanya sambil mengambil selangkah maju mendekatimu.

Kamu diam. Semenit... kemudian seakan baru tersadar, kamu menjawab dengan cepat. "m- makan!" ... dan lantang. Kamu menjawabnya dengan cepat dan lantang.

"eh? Kau tidak kesini untuk melihatku latihan?"

"eh?"

"latihan basket tentu saja."

"la- latihan basket. Eh... anu... aku—"

"ah sudahlah," Aomine memotong kata-katamu yang amburadul *? "ayo makan."

Kamu terdiam. _Dia kan sedang latihan? Mengapa malah ngajak makan?_

Dia menarik tanganmu, "ayo." Cengkraman tangannya kuat, namun tidak menyakitkan.

Aomine menarikmu hingga ke bangku terdekat, dengan cepat duduk dan memandangimu. "ayo buka kotak makanmu."

Karena takut, kamu mengangguk. Kamu bahkan tak akan duduk kalau saja dia tidak menarikmu untuk duduk.

"nah ayo, aaaaa," Aomine membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. _Eh? Ayo apa? Maksudnya apa?_ Kamu tidak mengerti. Yang kamu tau, jantungmu menjadi liar. "dasar bodoh," dia memandangmu dengan tatapan yang sungguh-sungguh, "ayo. Bentomu." Dia menunjuk bentomu lalu menunjuk mulutnya yang menganga.

Kamu tidak mengerti bagaimana, tapi kamu menyuapi Aomine Daiki siang itu, di bangku taman, dengan tenang, tanpa ada gangguan apapun...

...dan jantungmu serasa nyaris meledak. Kamu merasa wajahmu panas.

. . .

**Aomine POV**

Satsuki kembali berteriak-teriak sore itu. Menyuruhku untuk latihan basket. Mengancamku dengan berbagai cara tapi aku tidak peduli. Siang tadi semuanya sangat di luar dugaan. Aku bertemu lagi dengan dia.

Sebenarnya daripada bertemu, aku dan dia lebih seperti... bagaimana ya... aku yang menemui dia. Ya.

Siang tadi saat diatap, tanpa sengaja aku melihat dia. Sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Aku tidak peduli dan tidak perlu peduli tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia cari. Yang dia cari _harus aku_. Jadi aku langsung berlari turun. Tak pernah berlari secepat itu, bahkan di pertandingan basket.

Aku tertawa tanpa sadar. Satsuki pikir aku menertawakannya, padahal tidak.

Aku menertawakan gadis itu. Yang percaya bahwa aku latihan basket. Padahal tidak ada latihan basket di siang hari, tentu saja. Dan bahkan aku masih menggunakan seragam sekolahku dengan lengkap. Lucu sekali dia...

Aku memejamkan mataku. Benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan Satsuki dan memilih untuk tidur.

. . .

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengantuk, makanya aku hanya tidur sebentar. Tapi Satsuki sudah tidak ada disana, bagus. Aku ingin langsung pulang saja.

(di jalan pulang)

Eh? Itu kan... loh? Sedang apa dia?

"oi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku sambil memasang gaya terkerenku.

Preman-preman itu melirikku, dengan melihat wajah mereka saja aku ingin sekali melemparnya ke ring basket. "ada masalah?"

Aku tersenyum. "tentu saja!" lalu dengan cepat menghabisi mereka. "kau tau kenapa?" aku melanjutkan setelah memastikan semua dari mereka sudah tergeletak dan kalah telak dariku, "karena hanya aku yang boleh bermain dengannya." Aku menarik lengan gadis yang bergetar penuh ketakutan. Aku melihatnya menangis dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluknya.

Mengapa ia begitu rapuh sampai aku begitu ingin menjaganya? Sial.

-CHAPTER 3 END-


	4. Chapter 4

**Aomine POV**

Sudah hampir sebulan setelah kejadian sepulang sekolah itu. Arti lainnya adalah, sudah hampir sebulan aku—setidaknya merasa—dihindari oleh gadis itu. Gadis yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi mimpi indah di dalam tidur siangku.

Tapi mengapa?

Kenapa keindahan itu hanya sebatas mimpi?

Tiga minggu lalu aku mencoba menghampirinya lagi, mencari-cari alasan untuk sebuah kesempatan. Bodoh sekali aku waktu itu, mengira ia akan bersikap lebih manis hanya karena aku menolongnya kala itu. Namun kebalikan, yang aku dapatkan saat mendekatinya adalah ucapan "maaf". Lalu dia berlari menjauh.

Seminggu setelahnya, aku tidak membolos kelas. Aku masuk disetiap jam pelajaran, membuat heboh seluruh kelas. Bahkan membuat seorang guru menangis haru, menyebalkan sekali melihatnya. Namun dengan pengorbanan itupun ia tetap tak mau menatapku. Dia selalu lari. Dan tanganku ini tak bisa menahannya. Mungkin terlalu takut... mungkin terlalu...

Tunggu dulu.

Takut? Aku? Tidak, aku tidak takut.

Aku hanya tak begitu peduli dengannya. Kurasa aku memang tak benar-benar menyukainya. Ya, pasti begitu.

Aku membuka laptopku. Ruang kamarku yang gelap membuat mataku sakit saat melihat cahaya dari laptop.

Mungkin akan ada perempuan yang lebih hebat dari dia itu di situs kencan ini.

Pasti.

Semalaman itu, aku berkenalan dengan beberapa perempuan. Tidak ada yang aku sukai, sedikitpun tidak ada. Malahan, aku menjadi bosan dan tidak tertarik.

Apa ini...

...kenapa dada ini sakit sekali...?

. . .

**Momoi POV**

Aomine terlihat lesu sekali belakangan ini. Kadang jadi tidak tega memaksanya latihan basket. Tapi tetap saja kan, latihan basket itu _seharusnya_ menjadi kewajibannya.

"Aomine-kun!" aku memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"diamlah, Satsuki. Aku tidak akan latihan basket. Hari ini atau selamanya, kau tau itu."

Memang, Aomine selalu menolak latihan basket. Namun tidak begini, tidak dengan nada suara selemas dan semenyedihkan ini. Entahlah, aku jadi merasakan hatinya juga. Dan aku merasa sakit dibagian dadaku.

"ada apa denganmu, Aomine?"

"ada apa apanya?"

"kau tidak terdengar seperti dirimu."

"hah, jangan konyol. Aku selalu seperti ini," katanya. Nada suaranya menguat, namun tetap menyedihkan, "aku tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini."

"kau yakin? Kau tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu?"

"diam, Satsuki! Siapa yang punya masalah?! Aku?! Aku tidak! Dan kau tau, Satsuki? Satu-satunya masalahku disini adalah KAU! Kau bisa diam? Atau pergipun lebih baik!"

Aku tersentak, kaget. Tak menyangka Aomine akan berkata dengan berapi-api begitu. Namun selain kaget, aku tidak merasa takut atau kesal. Aku justru merasa kasihan. Aku tau betul, aku merasakannya, bahwa Aomine sedang memiliki masalah. Mengenalnya sejak lama membuatku begitu mengerti dirinya, lebih dari dirinya mengenal dirinya sendiri kurasa.

"kalau masalahmu adalah perempuan, maka kau sebaiknya jujur dengannya, Aomine." Aku menarik napas, tak ada suara bantahan dari Aomine. "dan yang paling penting adalah, jujur dengan dirimu sendiri. Semoga berhasil!"

Aku meninggalkannya. Sunyi hingga aku menutup pintu.

Aomine tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

. . .

Kamu menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah setelah Momoi Satsuki menyuruhmu untuk menunggu sejam lagi. Ini sudah hampir 45 menit, apa yang kamu tunggu? Entahlah, kamu hanya bertanya-tanya.

Lima menit lainnya berlalu. Kamu mulai lelah berdiri, hendak melangkah pulang namun—

"hei, kamu!"

Sebuah suara yang langsung membuat hatimu berdegup terdengar. Sudah berapa lama kamu tidak mendengar suara itu? Kamu sangat merindukannya kan? lalu kenapa? Kenapa kamu menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini?

Dan apa yang kamu lakukan?

Hendak kabur lagi? Menghindar lagi?

Kenapa...?

"oi, apa-apaan sih!?" suara itu menyeretmu dengan paksa, merampas tanganmu dan menarikmu ke dalam pelukannya yang erat. Napasmu sesak namun kamu bahkan tidak mencoba melepaskannya. "kenapa kau menghindariku...?!"

Keras namun lembut. Suaranya begitu membuat jantungmu menggila.

"jawab!" perintahnya.

Mulutmu terbuka, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Jika ditanya seperti itu... sebenarnya kamu juga tidak terlalu paham ada apa dengan dirimu, iya kan?

"bukankah aku sudah menyelamatkanmu waktu itu?! Apa ini balasanmu, hah?!" dia kembali membentakmu. Namun setiap kata-kata kasarnya... entah bagaimana... membuatmu senang.

"a- aku..."

"kamu tidak tau kalau aku merana sejak kau menghindariku?! Jangan pernah begitu lagi, mengerti?!"

Satu-persatu air matamu menetes. Kamu tenggelam dalam air mata dan tetap terdiam.

"a- aku menyukaimu tau!" serunya, "kamu menyukaiku juga kan?! i- iya kan?!"

Dia akhirnya meregangkan pelukannya.

Kamu tertunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Ya, kamu menyukainya. Terlalu menyukainya, mungkin, sampai terlalu malu dan takut untuk bertemu dengannya. Terlalu menyukainya sampai-sampai kamu menangis.

"a- apa itu?! Ayo jawab yang keras!" Wajahnya memerah.

"a- aku juga suka—suka Aomine-san!" kamu berteriak sekuat tenagamu.

Aomine tertawa, bahagia sekali sepertinya, "hanya itu kemampuanmu?! Dasar payah."

Dia kembali mendekapmu, tangannya yang kuat seakan tak mau melepaskan, "kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Daiki, kau harus melihatku latihan basket dan saat bertanding, kau harus membantuku mengerjakan PR dan belajar, kau juga harus menemaniku di hari libur, hmmm, dan kau harus menggandengku jika kita jalan bersama, kau tidak boleh melihat cowok lain lebih dari 20 detik—"

Aomine diam sejenak.

"—dan yang lebih penting... kau harus terus bilang kalau kau menyukaiku, dan kau harus terus menyukaiku. Intinya, kau harus menjadi pacar yang baik untukku. Paham?"

Pacar...? dia bahkan tak meminta jawabanmu.

Lagipula... apakah itu bahkan sebuah pernyataan cinta? Apa kamu ditembak?

Situasi yang membingungkan, tapi kamu mengangguk. Bagaimana tidak?

"a-, eh, Daiki-kun... kalau begitu aku juga akan membuat peraturan untukmu..." kamu memberanikan diri mengatakannya.

Aomine tersenyum, sangat hangat.

"apa? Katakan saja. Aku akan menaati peraturan apapun. Bukankah aku ini pacar yang hebat?"

Ia kembali tersenyum.

. . . END . . .


End file.
